villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Riddler (Arkhamverse)
Edward Nigma, better known as The Riddler, is one of Gotham City's most professional criminals who is obsessed with proving to the world that he is smarter than a majority of his nearby region, specifically the city's loyal protector, Batman. The Riddler serves as a prominent antagonist in all three Arkham games where he tasks the Caped Crusader to optionally find his personal trophies and solve certain riddles in a series of challenging puzzles. History Batman: Arkham Origins Edward makes his first chronological appearance in the prequel Batman: Arkham Origins where he enters the city as a new criminal who goes only under the alias "Enigma". After gathering endless amounts of blackmail information that makes Gotham's officials look bad, Enigma plans to publically release this info on Christmas Eve, coincidentally the same night the Bat is being hunt down by Black Mask hired assassins, so the Gotham citizens will lose all hope in their officials and ultimately end up in the fall of the city politically. The genius criminal realizes that the only real obstacle standing in the way of his devious plan is Batman himself. So, he hires armies of brutal henchmen, plants Batwing jamming jammers around town, and cleverly hides the information's servers in order to slow down his new enemy, whom he later considers his first mentally challenging foe. However, Enigma's plan led to failure, as the Bat used his master interrogation and hacking skills to track down Edward's location and defeat him. After he was apprehended, the newly proclaimed "Riddler" was put into Arkham Asylum only to constantly break out again and cause chaos amongst the city, fueling the rivalry between the Dark Knight and himself. Batman: Arkham Asylum The Riddler makes an appearance in Batman: Arkham Asylum where he, like all criminals, break out of the asylum in the Joker's intelligently orchestrated riot. Instead of staying on the hellish island like most, he leaves and hides out in his secret headquarters where hacks into the Dark Knight's communications to challenges him to solve all of his riddles, find all of his maps, and discover all of his cleverly hidden trophies. This is optional to the player, however, but Nigma will constantly taunt them for their "idiocy" until all of the puzzles are solved, Batman sends the cops a tracked signal planted on Riddler's HQ, and the police force burst into his unidentified placement before arresting him. Batman: Arkham City The Riddler makes a third and currently final chronological appearance in Batman: Arkham City. After the asylum is torn down and is instead replaced with Arkham City, an isolated area of Gotham where the criminals are free to roam, the Riddler sets his crime syndicate again and sends his men out to intercept the Joker's, Two-Face's, and Penguin's ranks. With even more complicated traps and even larger burning hatred for Batman, the Riddler turns his evilness up a notch and captures a band of innocent security officers and doctors, setting them around in city in Saw-like deathtraps where the World's Greatest Detective must find them and save them before they're brutally murdered. After the knight saves a good handful, he moves on to the final location where he traced where the rest of the hostages and Riddler himself are. After entering, the player witnesses that all hostages are forced to push a lawnmower like contraption on a railing. The gadget is strapped with explosives, and if the hostages were to stop for even a second, it'll detonate. After the player sneaks up to the Riddler's office and incapacitates him, Batman frees all the hostages and straps Edward to his own contraption, forcing him to tirelessly walk around with it at the possible cost of his life (but unbeknownst to him, it's deactivated). The Riddler was likely arrested afterwards. Trivia *In all three titles, Nashton is portrayed by Wally Wingert, who also voiced one of the Almighty Tallest in Invader Zim. *As one would expect, the closer the player gets to beating the Riddler, the angrier and more aggressive he gets. At first, he is a level headed taunter, but later, he is bursting into outraged tantrums. He even slightly breaks the forth wall by accusing the player of looking the answers up on the internet. Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Gadgeteers Category:Leader Category:Sequel Villains Category:Prequel Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Humans Category:Cowards Category:Blackmailers Category:Secondary Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Sociopaths Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Trap Master Category:Kidnapper Category:Recurring villain Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thief Category:Hackers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Bombers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Jerks Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Knifemen Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness